A Spooky Night
by fairytaleprincess03
Summary: Bit of Halloween Fun!


AN: Thought I'd give a one-shot to enjoy the festive day that Halloween is Especially since it's Steph's favorite day!

* * *

><p><strong>A Spooky Night<strong>

Stephanie sighed as she drove through the dark, foggy streets of Trenton. Tonight was Halloween, her favorite time of year. She wanted to be handing out candy to kids, dressed up in her costume for this year. No, instead, it seemed that her FTA she'd been hunting for a week had decided to make an appearance. The bond was up tonight and she'd had no luck finding him before now.

"FTA's really need to be more considerate on Halloween," She grumbled.

Ranger, on the other hand, seemed to be able to waltz back in from where ever he'd spent his and scare the FTA into appearing. He called her to tell her Mario Bellini was holed up in an abandoned warehouse. He was currently keeping watch on the warehouse.

No, she decided as pulled up next to Ranger's Turbo, this was not what she wanted to do tonight! Although, seeing Ranger was definitely a perk. She eyed him as she walked toward him. He'd been gone for three months, but he was looking pretty delicious, with his painted on t-shirt and cargos. The tingle on the back of her neck told her he had been near her in the last couple days though she hadn't actually seen him.

"Babe."

"Hi, Ranger." She smiled up at him as he reached over and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"No costume?"

"Not for catching Bellini." Stephanie replied then looked at the dark warehouse. "Do I really have to go in there?"

"When's the bond expire?"

"Tonight." She said sullenly.

"Gotta go in, Babe." He gave her his smile making her heart flutter wildly. "You carrying?"

"Yes."

"Loaded?"

"Amazingly enough."

He kissed her forehead. "Come on. The fast we get him, the sooner I get to see your costume."

"What makes you think I want to let you see it?"

"Babe." The statement clearly said he was going to see her costume tonight. Rolling her eyes, she let him lead them into the warehouse. They walked in and found two different directions to go.

"Should we split up?" Stephanie whispered to Ranger, not wanting to alert Mario Bellini of their presence.

"Probably a good idea." He replied. "Go that way. I'll go this way." He took the path to the right.

Stephanie pulled her keys out of her pocket and gripped the small flashlight to light her way. She crept along the corridor quietly, hoping not to scare Bellini. She wanted to get him and get gone. This place was creepy during the night. With the fog outside and the sound of distant thunder in the background she really hated the idea of being here. Everything about this place was a recipe for a bad horror movie. The only good news was that Ranger was in the building, so if something happened, she'd be able to find him and stay safe.

There was dust everywhere as she looked for Bellini. Cobwebs were scattered about in corners, making her wonder when the last time this factory was even in use. A quick glance behind her showed her footprints in the dust on the ground…along with someone else's.

Her heart quickened. Someone was following her. Waving the flashlight around she tried to find the source. "Ranger?" She said in a loud whisper.

No answer.

A shiver came violently. She was feeling just a little too creeped out. For good measure, she grabbed her stun gun. Whatever monster was lurking around the next creepy corner wouldn't stand a chance against a blast from the stun gun, she reasoned.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. Creaking sounds would alert anyone to her presence but every time she stepped she either squeaked or creaked along the floor. Dust crept up her nose forcing her to hold a hand over her mouth at the threat of a sneeze. When it passed, she lowered her hand and felt something hit her shoulder.

Shaking she brought the flashlight up to see a spider perched on her. A small shriek came out of her as she swiped frantically to get it off her. A maniacal laugh came from behind her. She whirled around aiming the flashlight in the direction of the sound. There was nothing. Heart thudding, she started backing away from the area, deciding Vinnie could lose the money for all she cared. She wasn't continuing down there alone.

As quickly and quietly as she could, she made her way back to the entrance. Tugging at the door she found herself locked in. "Shit!" She muttered. "Shit shit shit!" She didn't want to be in here with whatever was taking up residence.

"Ranger?" She called in a low whisper. "Ranger? Where are you?" She heard footsteps coming toward her from the direction she had been. Knowing it wasn't Ranger, she turned and headed in the direction Ranger had gone, determined to find him.

The coming person kept creeping closer and closer, and Stephanie kept going faster and faster, trying to get away. When a hand clamped down on her arm, she shrieked and wasted no time hitting the hand with her stun gun. They went down like a ton of bricks and Stephanie didn't waste time running, trying to find Ranger.

Coming to a door, she tried opening it, hoping for some place to hide. It was locked. Panicking, she raced door to door trying to find once unlocked. She found the final door at the end of the corridor, she prayed for it to be unlocked, and this one was.

Shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket she got ready to dial Ranger only to find herself in a non-service area. Shaking, she put the phone away and hoped Ranger would figure out she was in trouble.

The small flashlight on the key ring showed her metal steps to go down. Where ever she was in the warehouse, she was sure she could find a place to hide. Outside thunder clapped above her and jumped, grabbing onto the guard rail as she tried to maintain her balance. Her hand grasped something wet. Pulling her hand into the light, she gasped in shock. It was blood.

"Oh, God, Ranger!" She squeaked.

Descending down the rest of the steps, she looked around the best she could, but knew she was going to need a bigger light. Why hadn't she brought her Maglite with her? The small light shined on several stacks of crates and wooden boxes. She looked for the wall and came face to face with a skeleton.

Stephanie couldn't muffle the scream this time, but a hand clamped around her mouth, silencing her. Her neck tingled. Ranger. Thank God! When she was sure she wouldn't scream again she turned to face him. He held a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him. He pulled her through the crates to a dark area.

Stopping her, he whispered in her ear, "Wait here, Babe."

"But—!"

He was already gone. She stood in the dark, waiting for him to come back. She could feel something else in the room with them and she didn't want to be here longer than necessary. Vinnie could go fuck himself if he thought she was going to go traipsing through this place after Mario Bellini.

Bright lights filled her vision suddenly and she covered her eyes to block the blinding.

"SURPRISE!"

Slowly, she lowered her eyes to find all her friends and family standing in the middle of the warehouse. All dressed up in various costumes. Her jaw dropped and she simply stared for several moments until Ranger came back to her.

"Babe?"

Slowly looking up at him she stuttered, "How—when—who—?"

Ranger grinned and kissed her. "I missed your birthday, Babe. I decided to make it up to you on your favorite day. The men helped find an abandoned place and make a haunted house for you. It's secure—by the way, you stunned Lester—and your mother and Ella and Grandma Mazur took up decorating."

Stephanie turned again and looked at all the decorations. They had done a fabulous job making it spooky. Different crates were lined up creating halls that were filled with different creepy crawlies and bumps in the night. The lighting shifted and made the room dimmer and more spooky.

Stephanie turned and gave Ranger a brilliant smile. "You" Kiss "Are" Kiss "The" Kiss "Best!"

"White Girl, get your lips off your man so we can get you in your costume!" Lula called, who was dressed Marilyn Monroe.

She gave Ranger a questioning look, who smiled and said, "There was a little recovery mission earlier today."

Stephanie could only laugh as she was led away into a room that served as a dressing room. Lula and Mary Lou came in to help her. "I can't believe he did this!"

"Steph, it's fantastic!" Mary Lou gushed. "You better plan on keeping him!" She was dressed as a mermaid.

"I'm keeping him as long as he lets me!" Stephanie replied.

"I can't believe you're not dressing as Wonder Woman this year." Lula said. "But damn, you're gonna knock Batman's socks off in this!"

Out in the main room, everyone was laughing, the music was going, and Lester was being teased mercilessly for Stephanie stunning him. He had been tasked with spooking her so she'd go the direction Ranger went, but he hadn't counted on her actually using her stun gun on him. He was _never _going to underestimate her again. Ever.

Frank and Ranger spoke quietly in a corner. Ranger had disappeared briefly to change into his costume. He had thought about being Batman, but wanted to surprise Stephanie so he dressed up as a pirate…which was pulled off very well with his sculpted body. He looked downright dangerous and edible.

He looked up as Stephanie reemerged. His breath caught. His Wonder Woman had dressed herself as the Mata Hari. She looked at him and gave him a mischievous look. He made his way to her and stopped a few inches away from her.

"Babe." He said huskily.

"Carlos," She giggled. "You like?" She twirled, added a little hip action and faced him again.

"Damn straight." He caught her bare hips and pulled her to him.

"Good, cuz I plan on seducing answers out of you later." Stephanie said with a laugh. "Thank you for this."

"No price, Babe." He kissed her this time.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing their night away and enjoying everyone's company. When Ranger carried her out to the car in the wee hours of the next morning as she dozed on his shoulder, her only thought was: _Best Halloween Ever._


End file.
